1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an upright heating burner having a heatsink device, and more particularly to an upright heating burner having a heatsink device that can enhance the heatsink efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional upright heating burner in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a gas container 10, an upright tube 11, a protective net 15, and a conic cover 16. However, the protective net 15 and the conic cover 16 are heated during a period of time of use, thereby easily injuring the user due to contacting the protective net 15 or the conic cover 16. In addition, the conventional upright heating burner does not have any heatsink device, thereby greatly decreasing the heatsink effect thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional upright heating burner.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an upright heating burner having a heatsink device that can enhance the heatsink efficiency.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an upright heating burner having a heatsink device that can enhance the safety of usage and operation.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an upright heating burner having a heatsink device, wherein the fan unit of the heatsink device is driven by the heated air to rotate on the shaft automatically, so as to diffuse the heated air outward wholly and completely, thereby efficiently achieving the heatsink effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an upright heating burner having a heatsink device, wherein the protective fence encompasses the air guide cylinder and the conic fence encompasses the heatsink device, so as to prevent the user from contacting the air guide cylinder at a high temperature and the heatsink device during rotation, thereby enhancing the safety of usage and operation of the upright heating burner.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an upright heating burner having a heatsink device, comprising an upright stand, an upright tube, a burner, an air guide cylinder, and a heatsink device, wherein:
the upright tube is mounted on a top of the upright stand;
the burner is mounted on a top of the upright tube;
the air guide cylinder is mounted on a top of the burner;
the heatsink device is mounted on a top of the air guide cylinder and includes an annular support seat, a shaft, and a fan unit, wherein:
the support seat is mounted on the top of the air guide cylinder and has an upper portion formed with a support plate having a plurality of radially extended ribs;
the shaft is mounted on the upper portion of the support seat of the heatsink device; and
the fan unit is rotatably mounted on the shaft and includes an upper frame rotatably mounted on an upper end of the shaft, a lower frame rotatably mounted on a lower end of the shaft, and a plurality of helical blades each mounted between the upper frame and the lower frame.